Over Time
by theatrelove123
Summary: Their relationship was never static; always changing, always flowing. From friends, to best friends, to lovers, to aging husband and wife, the bond between May and Stu goes through many different stages over time. Written in ten drabbles.
1. The Beginning

**Hey all! This was going to be a contest entry, but I decided that it would be less limiting to write it as a regular story. There will be ten drabbles that collectively tell of the relationship between May and Stu of Mineral Town over the course of time. I've always thought that these two kids were adorable, so I'm really excited to write about them :). As usual, please review if you like what you see. They don't take too long to write, and they make me very happy. I hope you enjoy these drabbles!**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble #1: The Beginning<strong>

"Stu, meet May. Her and her grandfather, Barley, just moved into the livestock farm towards the south of town a few days ago. Won't it be fun to have someone to play with?" Elli asked, looking hopefully from her little brother to the new girl and back again. She really hoped that Stu and this girl would get along. Although Mineral Town boasted a fair amount of twenty-something girls for Elli to hang out with, there wasn't anybody else Stu's age. Elli hoped that maybe, now that May was here, Stu would find more enjoyment in the small town they called home. She also hoped that he might not stick as many bugs in her hair.

Unfortunately, Stu wasn't as keen on making new friends as Elli had hoped. The little girl across from him smiled and stuck out a hand. He only wrinkled his nose in response.

"But Elli," he whined. "I can't be friends with her; she's a_ girl_! She's got cooties!" Disgusted at the thought of catching the rumored cooties disease, his face scrunched up even more.

Both Elli and May blinked back in surprise. "I'm a girl too, Stu." she said, trying to be patient with him.

"Well, _duh_. But you're my sister. It's totally different!"

Elli's patience had run out. Hands on her hips, she glared angrily at her brother. "Stu, I am ashamed of your behavior. Apologize and shake May's hand!" Stu looked pleadingly at his sister once more, but her face told him that there was no way out of it. Grudgingly, he shook May's hand.

"There, that's better." Elli said, nodding approvingly at the handshake. "Now why don't you two go and play? It's a beautiful day outside."

Stu seemed about to voice his opposition to her suggestion, but May quickly cut in. "Come on, Stu, I want to show you my house!" Not letting the boy get a word in, May took the hand she'd just shook and dragged it's owner down the dirt path and towards her grandfather's farm.

The young nurse smiled as she watched them go. "Kids..." she sighed and shook her head. Stu may not have realized it, but Elli was sure that what had just happened was the start of a beautiful friendship.


	2. A Rainy Day

**Drabble #2! This one takes place two years later :). I hope you enjoy it, and please, leave a review to let me know what you thought!**

* * *

><p>The storm had hit Mineral Town suddenly. May and Stu were watching at Stu's house when the lightening first struck. A loud crack echoed through the house as the screen in front of them went blank. The two ten year olds turned to one another with knowing looks.<p>

"I'll get the raincoats!" Stu declared.

"I'll grab the puddle boots!" May shouted.

Unfortunately for them, Elli, who had seen one too many cases of colds caught from spending lots of time in the rain, decided that the raincoats and puddle boots wouldn't be necessary. "I don't want you two getting sick," she explained, "so you're going to have to stay inside until the storm passes."

Stu was about to protest further, but May put a hand on his shoulder, effectively stopping him. "It's alright. We'll find something else to do."Stu looked back at her questioningly; what could they possibly do cooped up inside for a number of hours? And with no electricity?

Within a few minutes, however, all of his nervousness regarding what they were going to do evaporated. May started by quickly initiating a game of two person hide-and-go-seek. After that came a few rounds of 'Super Pirate Adventurers' (a game that Stu made up all by himself), followed by a few rounds of 'Super Fairy Princess Adventurers' (a game that May made up all by herself, and that Stu grudgingly agreed to play. He later admitted that it was much more fun than he thought it would be), and so on.

Finally, after their fourth round of 'Who Can Hold Their Breath the Longest', the two rambunctious friends decidedly called it quits and proceeded to lie down on the ground in a heap.

"Having fun, kids?" Elli called as she passed by. Both May and Stu smiled and nodded tiredly in response.

"Is the sun out yet?" May asked.

Elli looked puzzled. "You two do realize that the storm ended almost three hours ago, right?" The surprised looks on the faces of the boy and girl clearly told Elli that, no, they did not notice that.

"You know what this means…" May started, and Stu grinned toothily.

"I'll get the basketball!"

"I'll get the sidewalk chalk!"

And, just like that, the two were up off the floor and running out the door to play some more.


End file.
